A Hidden Enemy and Friend
by Emperor of Lacrimosa
Summary: There was another Guardian that influenced the outcome of the world. Slight changes and God Nowe. Possible Lemon NoweXEris NoweXManah Like it says POSSIBLE! For mature audiences only.
1. Chapter 1 How it all started

This is my first story over Drakengard. Enjoy!

It was a stormy night and the Knights of the Seal were all gathered at the grand dining hall getting intoxicated and full. "Damn I'm so hungry!" mumbled Sir Zhangpho. "Oh cheer up won't you?" said the calm voice of Sir Yaha. "Oi, Yaha, don't you think Gismor has been keeping that dragon child from our sight long enough?" whispered Zhangoho. "I think you might be right, I keep seeing a child show up here and when I get close I sense a dragon." he answered annoyed by his failure. "Lieutenants Zhanpho and Yaha, have you seen Lieutenant Hanch?" yelled Gismor across the table. Just as he said that a drenched lady Hanch entered followed by a small child wearing a simple tunic holding onto her pant leg. "Who's the fine young lad?" asked Urick who still wore his helmet. "All I got was the name Nowe." She said playfully as she took her seat. "Well, I best see anybody else before I go back." he said as he got up and left without saying a word to Gismor. Nowe followed after Urick and hid behind suits of armor. "Come on out, I know you're there!" Urick said as he turned around and met a scared Nowe. Nowe, who thought the helmet was a real face, hid behind a pillar and peeked out to see if Urick left. "Oh me and this silly helmet." he said as he took it off and showed off his self proclaimed handsome face. Nowe slowly approached and studied Urick before just staring at him blankly. "Here, you need this more than I do." Urick said as he handed Nowe a bag of meats and breads. Nowe greedily scarfed them all down in a matter of seconds. "Hungry are we? Well my name is Urick, what's yours?" he asked while kneeling at Nowe's level. "N-Nowe." Answered Nowe in a whisper. "Well Nowe, I'd best be going along now. If you want to meet another nice person like me talk to the lady in blue, the man in yellow, or the man in red, okay?" Urick said. Nowe nodded before hugging Urick and running off. "Reaper what do you think of him?" he asked his pact partner. "He has a kind heart, but let's hope he never has to meet HIM." said the Reaper before vanishing in an emerald cloud.

15 years later

"C'mon Nowe stop holding back!" shouted his friend Eris as she swung her spear to counter Nowe's sword swing. "I won't quit!" he shouted as he broke her spear in two with a clean swing. "N-Nowe it's broken!" she said amazed by his physical strength. "Sorry Eris, I guess I don't know my own strength." he joked. "Boy, get over here now!" shouted General Gismor. "Yes sir, you called." replied Nowe in a respectful tone. "Monsters are attacking the District of Shining Life, I want you and your Dragon to go ahead and meet our forces. Then you are to go to the nearby village to receive orders. Understand!" yelled Gismor. "Yes sir." Nowe said as her ran through the courtyard. "Legna!" he yelled and the large blue dragon flew down and allowed Nowe to get on without landing. It took them years to perfect this technique to save time. "Where to my boy?" Legna asked as he gained altitude. "To the district of Shining Life. We have a monster problem." said Nowe over the sound of the whistling wind. "Why can't your knight allies handle this? This isn't our problem." said Legna. "I am a knight Legna, I'm not one to give orders, i just follow them like a dog would it's master." said a slightly discouraged Nowe. "Nonsense, if it were my choice you'd be General, not these cowards." said a irritated Legna. "Thank you Legna." He said feeling better and continuing onward to the District.


	2. Chapter 2 Unknown Future

More reviews=more words towards story. Okay, story start.

As Legna and Nowe approached the district large bats attacked them. "Turn to ash sky vermin!" roared Legna. "Legna hurry we need to beat the platoon here" said Nowe. "Hang on" said Legna as he swiftly descended in to the district. When they came to a low altitude they saw waves upon waves of goblins with their plate armor and large swords. "Look how many there are." said a shocked Nowe. "What could have drawn this many here?" said Legna. Together they killed a large number of them. "They attack from the sky!" shouted a knight who was then immediately cut down by goblins. "Well Nowe I think it's high time you handled this on foot." said Legna. Nowe jumped off and eventually found Eris waiting by a gate. "Well took you long enough Nowe." said Eris. "Sorry Eris, I had a monster problem on my hands." said Nowe jokingly as he tried to ignore the scents of burning flesh and the strong iron scent of blood. "Through this gate is the other side of the district, we must hurry if we wish to cut the monsters numbers." said Eris as she unlocked the gate only to get flooded by goblins. Eris attacked the nearest one with a stab to the throat, splaying blood all over her. Nowe used the magic of his longsword to slice most of them into pieces. Eris shortly after killed the rest in the cavernous passage and emerged on the other side only to find the knights were losing. "Sorry it took so long my boy." said Legna as he descended to both Eris and Nowe. "Legna we need to find the commander." said Nowe. "Nowe you go on ahead and find the platoon commander, and I'll stay here to make sure nothing else goes wrong." said Eris as she went back inside the cave. Nowe and Legna destroyed only a small amount of goblins when oger's appeared from nowhere. "Nowe we need you and your dragon to kill these monstrosities!" yelled a random soldier. "Legna I don't think hour flames have any effect on them!" yelled Nowe as Legna dodged another jump swing by the ogers. Nowe jumped off and killed them swiftly much to the knights surprise. Nowe ran off with Legna to the village of stone.

At the Village of Stone

"What are we doing here my child?" asked a curious Legna. "General Gismor said to wait here for further orders." said Nowe as he walked around the town. A purple flame suddenly flared from a rotting tree. It slowly took the flame of a humanoid figure with black eyes. "Nowe I presume? Such a handsome man." said the apparition in a slightly feminine voice. "Who are you?" said Nowe in a cautious tone. "That's not important at the moment. Although you may want to reconsider your decision in the Knights of the Seal." said the apparition. "What do you mean?" said Nowe angrily. "You'll see very, very, very soon." The apparition said before vanishing in a display of embers.

You know the drill. Go home and die or just Read and Review.


End file.
